My Junk
by Matt'sUke
Summary: We've all got our junk, and my junk is you. It starts with some new characters but bear with it. Lots of action! DaiXSato DarkXKrad Please read and PLEASE PLEASE review! Rated T for naughty language.
1. A Rushed Morning

Hello and welcome to Chapter 1 of my very first FanFiction! Please read, enjoy, and review! All reviews are helpful! If you don't like it tell me what would make you like it! It starts with some new characters but don't worry our old friends come in soon enough…I'll stop talking now….. ok now…. READ! coughcough

EDIT: YAY! I got my first review! Thank you Cheshirejin for taking the time to read an review! I have made some edits in the wording that might have been confusing, please tell me if this is better! Now everyone else…..DO THE SAME…..REVIEW! coughsweatdrop

/Krad's thoughts/

/Satoshi's thoughts/

((Dark's thoughts))

(Daisuke's thoughts)

"speaking"

Disclaimer: DNAngel does not belong to me cries

Chapter 1

A Rushed Morning

A stern looking woman walked briskly up to the school. She had a meeting with her daughter, Karu's, guidance councillor at 2 o' clock. It was 5 to 2 and according to her, tardiness was a crime punishable by death.

She punched the intercom button and listened for the beep that would permit her to speak. ''Hello, this is Karu's mother. I am here to speak with Karu's counsellor. I have a meeting at 2 o' clock." She spoke briskly to the intercom. "Yes, Mrs. Garushan we'll buzz you right it." Replied an unseen voice. "Please, call me Alice." She retorted. She was known as Alice by most because her full name of Mrs. Garushan made her feel old.

There was a buzzing noise. Alice tapped her foot impatiently as the automatic door swung open.

Alice stepped confidently into the office. A tall, remotely attractive, woman came up to her from around a corner. Holding out her hand the woman said, "You must be Mrs. Garushan, Karu's mother. It is nice to meet you." "Please," retorted Alice as she had to the intercom, "call me Alice." With a smile, the woman led Alice into a very small room with only three chairs and a desk covered in papers. To Alice, disorganization was also a crime and she looked at the desk with distain. "I think we need to have a chat." said Alice as she sat down. "About what in particular?" inquired the counsellor whose name was Ms. Anderson. "About my daughter." Alice answered. "Yes I figured this was about her, considering I am her counsellor, but what about her?" replied a slightly annoyed Ms. Anderson. "Why she is always sitting by herself at lunch?" demanded Alice as if it were the counsellor's fault. Seeing the determined look in the eyes of the woman opposite her, Mrs. Anderson searched desperately for an answer, "Well, you see some of our kids prefer to, ah, how shall I put this, keep themselves to themselves, and the other kids seem to...well...distance themselves from her." Alice was definitely offended now, "Why? My daughter always seems to be upset about having no people to sit with." Ms. Anderson was at a loss once again, "I am not sure why. I can't be expected to know everything." She thought for a moment, "Their is one boy who seems to enjoy her company," Ms. Anderson started, "sadly, however, for some reason he always seems to comes late, but none of the faculty, I included, will ever understand Daisuke. Anyway, I'm sure this is just a phase Karu is going through."

On the other side of town, Daisuke was sitting up in bed, changing the bandages on his wrists.

(Last night really did a number on me.)

((I think the commander is enjoying this.)) Said a sleepy voice in the back of his mind

Daisuke glanced at the clock,

(Oh no!) He panicked (not again!)

He hastily finished his bandage, threw on some clothes, grabbed a piece of toast, and bolted out the door leaving his mom dumbfounded. "Remember to be home at 7:45 sharp tonight Daisuke," her mom called at his back, "you have work to do at 8:00 tonight!"

Behind the school a slender boy with light blue hair and eyes to match suddenly doubled over in pain, "not…now…Krad" he said weakly while trying to stand up straight only to fall back down to his knees.

/Why not my darling? I won't cause trouble, much…/ laughed a voice from within the struggling boy

/I don't trust you/

/I will find out who that person is… the one you are always thinking of…I will find them./ warned the maniacal angel and with that the pain stopped. The curled up frame of Satoshi Hiwatari stood up slowly and limped back towards the school, every step a huge effort.

"Perhaps Karu should try to engage the other kids in conversation," Ms. Anderson was saying, "maybe she is simply not trying hard enough." Alice was looking imploringly at the counsellor "Can't you help her?"  
"I..." started the woman, "maybe she just needs some encouragement."

Meanwhile Daisuke was sprinting down street after street wishing his mom would tell him before sending out warnings notices and having an argument with a certain alter ego.

((I don't know, you always seem to be running late. I'm never late.)) Said the Phantom Thief mockingly.

(I'm not always late.)

((Are too!))

(Are not!)

((Are too!))

(Are…) it was useless arguing

(Why don't you just go to sleep?)

((aww… come on, don't be like that, I'm bored…))

(…)

((Let me out!)) Daisuke abruptly stopped running at this outburst in his head.

"What…? NO WAY!" yelled Daisuke out loud earning confused stares from a few passing people. In the back of his mind he heard an echo of a laugh.

((Fine then))

Satoshi heard running. He quickened his pace and walked around to the front of the school and saw a familiar head of red hair. A quick stab of pain in his chest forced him to lean on the wall for support. /trying hard today, huh? Not now, later/ With those last words the pain receded and he peered around the corner once more to see his classmate standing in front of a window.

"Does she come down here often?" asked Alice. "Not as much as she used to. I thought she might have found a group of kids to hang with." was the reply.

Daisuke had finally arrived at school only to find the front door locked shut.

(Damnit)

((Well, that sucks))

(I thought you where sleeping.) Daisuke laughed as fake snoring noises came from his odd alter-ego. He looked around and noticed a nearby window.

(Hmm…that's the window next to the office isn't it?)

((beats me..))

(just go to sleep)

He glanced around quickly, and walked up to the window, his mind began to race,

(ok, so, all the school windows are equipped with a debrac z1gii each with an individual key code and card number so…)

((stop it you're giving me a head ache))

Pausing to roll his eyes at his counterpart he pushed a button on the underside of the digital lock. The front case fell off and a key pad was revealed. He punched some seemingly random numbers in and the window popped open. With a final glance around and a surprising amount of agility Daisuke jumped in the window and closed it behind him.

Hearing a bell ring from inside the school, Satoshi walked over to the window his classmate and just disappeared inside of and relocked in. Then walked around to the side of the school where Satoshi had left a door propped open.

"You know you can just use the door next time." Daisuke jumped at the sound to see only his friend standing there, "Oh it's you." He said with a nervous breath. Karu laughed, "What? Were you expecting the police?" Daisuke laughed too trying to sound convincing.

(Oh no! a normal kid wouldn't have been able to do that.)

((sucks for you))

(You're not helping)

((I could help if you want me to))

(…)

((just let me out and…))

(NO WAY!)

Dark chuckled once more as Daisuke realized that while he was having this internal argument, his friend was still standing in front of him with a confused look on her face, "Dai….?" "I'll explain later." cut in Daisuke, "Hey, stop by the office with me, I need to check in with Ms. Anderson."

Alice was desperately searching for an answer. "Did she come often in the beginning of the school year?" "Yes she did... then she stopped when Daisuke transferred so I figured she had found a friend." Said Ms. Anderson not really seeing what's wrong with having only one good friend. Seeming to read the counsellor's thoughts, Alice answered her mental question, "My daughter tells me Daisuke isn't in school much, so when he is not there, Karu is alone." Just then a clumsy little red head burst through the door. "sorryimlate.imhere.gottago.bye." said Daisuke in a single breath, his heart still pounding with nerves. He stared for a moment, then ran out of the room. "Speak of the devil." said Ms. Anderson under her breath. "I heard that." called Daisuke.

Satoshi rounded the corner and saw that red head once more and noticed that he had a poorly bandaged wrist. /how did he…/

/You don't remember..?/ mocked Krad

Satoshi closed his eyes and remembered white feathers, razor sharp, and a yell of pain from their intended target. /oh yeah./

"Ok, I'm back." Daisuke said running back over to Karu. "What's wrong?!" asked Karu, a worried expression covering her fine features, "You look like you only got 4 hours of sleep!" "That's not bad, considering I only got 2." Daisuke joked as they started to walk down the hall. "What were you doing that kept you up so late?" inquired Karu once again assuming a worried tone.

((aww, she's worried about us.))

(Not us, me.)

"I was…uhhh…" Daisuke was struggling to find an answer when he suddenly walk straight into none other than… "H-Hiw-Hiwatari!" Daisuke stammered.

((oh no, it's creepy boy! I'm soooo scared)) mocked Dark with a fake shudder.

(Shut up)

"Hello Niwa." Said the teen commander. While Daisuke was having this internal discussion, Satoshi grabbed his fellow student's wrist, where the bandages were hanging off loosely from earlier that morning. Daisuke felt his temperature rise and his heart begin to race.

((DAISUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CANT TRANSFORM HERE IN FRONT OF CREEPY BOY!))

Daisuke was roused from the thief's yelling by a different voice that had taken on a rare tone of worry, "Niwa?" Daisuke looked into the clear blue eyes staring down at him, "wha…" started Daisuke, "I was just telling you to be more careful," said Satoshi who was carefully rewrapping his classmate's wrist, "you're so clumsy sometimes."

/well isn't that sweet/

/I wasn't asking you opinion/

"yeah, I am, sorry," Daisuke said pulling away in a panic, "well don't want to be late" Said the Daisuke who hadn't realized Karu had left and was already talking with a group of girls in the classroom leaving him alone with Satoshi. Daisuke tried to turn and walk into the classroom himself but Satoshi still had a hold on his arm. Pulling the red head back towards him, "I mean it, be careful." Said the bluenette. "yeah" said Daisuke in a daze as he sat in his desk exactly one seat to the left and one row back from Satoshi. After taking one last lingering glance at those crimson eyes, Satoshi turned and sat down at his own desk.

/Curious, I've never felt these kinds of emotions from you before/

/shut up Krad!/

/No need to be rude, I was just curious. So this is this competition you have been thinking of my Satoshi-sama , my love, my everything…/

/Shut up! I mean nothing to you!/

/Nothing? You words hurt me dear Satoshi-sama./

/SHUT UP!/

Yelled Satoshi in his mind with such anger that he almost screamed it aloud. He heard a maniacal laugh as the demonic angel receded back into the far reaches of Satoshi's mind. Meanwhile, one row back and one seat to the left, Daisuke was experiencing something completely different.

(ok so, if 5x-8a+12xb(4ab-7x)c 2abcx, then 6x+7abc-cb-8c equals….)

((SHUT UP!))

(huh?)

((you're giving me a headache))

(its just math)

((then why are there letters?))

(just ignore it and go to sleep)

((I cant sleep with you thinking that much))

(well sorry I have to pay attention)

((well don't! pay attention to something else…like Hiwatari-kun))

(that's even harder to figure out….I think I'll take the math problem)

((you're funny))

(mmmm…)

Daisuke started to write something down as he felt Dark relax into a sleep. He let his mind drift.

(Hiwarati-kun huh? I wonder…)

((OH GOD NO DAISUKE DON'T THINK OF THINGS LIKE THAT THAT IS COMPLETELY PREVERTED! I DON'T WANT TO SEE CREEPY BOY LIKE THAT! AHHHH! IM SCARED FOR LIFE!))

Daisuke just smiled.


	2. A Rude Awakening

Thanks for coming back for chapter 2! This is where I'm probably going to lose a bunch of you do to a confirmed…pairing. It's also the first fight scene (naughty language too…) First fight scene and first love scene, any one else realize how much all these fanfics resemble Romeo and Juliet?... Oh and don't mind the random song lyrics….

Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel, I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be working on the real thing no?

Last time….

_**Daisuke started to write something down as he felt Dark relax into a sleep. He let his mind drift. **_

_**(Hiwarati-kun huh? I wonder…) **_

_**((OH GOD NO DAISUKE DON'T THINK OF THINGS LIKE THAT THAT IS COMPLETELY PREVERTED! I DON'T WANT TO SEE CREEPY BOY LIKE THAT! AHHHH! IM SCARED FOR LIFE!)) **_

_**Daisuke just smiled.**_

This time…

Chapter 2

A Rude Awakening

Riiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg. Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg.

"Lunch time." Said Karu as she walked over to Daisuke, "Let's go." She motioned towards the tree where they usually ate. Daisuke saw Satoshi heading in the opposite direction. "wait," he said, "Hiwatari-kun!" Satoshi stopped walking but did not turn around. He heard running coming towards him and suddenly Daisuke's voice was very close by, "come sit with us." Satoshi shrugged and followed Daisuke back over towards where Karu was standing waiting. "Hiwatari, are you sitting with us?" Satoshi just nodded as the three of them headed towards the tree joining up with Takeshi, Risa, Riku, and Mashuro and the way.

In front of the school Alice was walking to the car when she noticed this group of kids huddled around her daughter. She smiled slightly to herself and drove home.

/What is this?/

/…?/

/I let down my guard for a few hours and I see you with a group of kids trying to take my Satoshi-sama?/

Satoshi shuck his head to try and rid it of these words. It was starting to rain. "We should go in so we don't get soaked." Satoshi said more to Daisuke than to anyone else. "It's fine," said Daisuke with an adorable smile, "a little water never hurt anyone." "Well, I'm going in," cried Risa, "I don't want to get wet." Just then a peel of lightning speared the tree which started to waver dangerously and then slowly began to fall. "Satoshi!" Satoshi heard the girls scream, saw a rush of red hair, and felt his back hit the ground. Satoshi felt the ground shake and looked up. The tree had fallen where he had been standing only a few seconds before. It took him a moment to realize that Daisuke had dove on top of to think of it, those maroon eyes were still staring down at him. The rain started to come down harder. "h-h-uh, s-so-sorr-sorry." Stuttered Daisuke as he stood up and offered Satoshi his hand. "It's fi-" It wasn't until he took Daisuke's hand that he realized the angel was trying to fight his way out. "Dai-Daisuke." He gasped, "Th-Thank you." And doubled over in pain. Only one more word struggled out of his lips…. "Run." Daisuke took a few steps back knowing what was about to happen, but he couldn't help it, it was starting to rain harder and he couldn't leave his friend there because to Daisuke, Satoshi wasn't just a friend. "Fight it!" He picked Satoshi up by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. Their faces were so close. Daisuke stopped thinking.

Satoshi suddenly felt warmth, on his lips. It occurred to him that Daisuke was kissing him. He felt the angel's efforts weaken, probably out of shock, and Satoshi surprised himself by kissing his classmate back.

((THAT'S NOT A VERY NICE WAY TO WAKE A GUY!)) screamed Dark in a panic.

(s-sorry Dark) stuttered Daisuke whose cheeks where matching his hair. (um…Dark…you're still….)

/Satoshi-sama/ Said Krad coldly /how could you?/

/Guess I wasn't thinking./ replied the bluenette with a smirk as he relinquished control.

/Why do you seemed so pleased? I have won!/

/Have you really?/

Both tamers had realized something that their counterparts had not and could not believe there eyes. Even more surprised, however, were Krad and Dark when they suddenly found themselves in the rain with their lips locked and their arms wrapped around each other.

They broke apart.

Silence.

((Daisuke?))

(yeah Dark?)

((When your in a situation like this)) Dark explained

((and you find you have just kissed the one person who wants you dead more than anything and you're facing him and he glares at you and you realize you are in no state to fight and you see it in his eyes that that's exactly what he is thinking ….)) The thief paused…

((There's a moment you know—)) he paused again trying to find the right words

((you're fucked.))

Dark had described it best. He stared at Krad for a moment whose shocked face slowly curled into a satisfied smile, "WIZ!" he called and took off closely followed by the demonic angel.

"Come back darling!" called Krad with mock sweetness as he came around so they were face to face once again, "I know you enjoyed that."

He threw an energy ball at Dark, who was still in far too much shock to do much of anything, and was hit square in the chest.

Dark's thoughts reeled still talking to Daisuke in second person about his own situation.

((It is that moment you realize... Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite! You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye! Totally fucked – will they mess you up? Will you know they're gonna try!)) Daisuke just backed into the far corner of Dark's mind feeling a complete breakdown coming.

"This is the end Dark Mousy," Krad was saying as he shot feathers and energy balls at Dark non-stop. Dark was taking quite a beating and was getting sick of Krad's taunting non-sense.

"Oh, Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." Mocked Dark who shuck his head and got into the fight. He had taken a beating already and it was time to get serious.

He looked over at Krad was gathering up an obscenely large energy ball.

Suddenly at full attention Dark pulled a feather out of his own wings as Krad threw the entire force he was holding.

Dark braised himself for impact held the feather in front of his face and began to say a few choice words. The attack was now so close that Dark was already being pushed back and his feather began to glow.

Before finishing the spell Dark closed his eyes and had one last thought.

((…totally fucked.))


	3. Confusion

Welcome to chapter 3! Thanks you reading! Read, Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review Begs and cries coughcough please.

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel, The 12th volume would have been released in America by now!

Last time…

_**Dark braised himself for impact held the feather in front of his face and began to say a few choice words. The attack was now so close that Dark was already being pushed back and his feather began to glow.**_

_**Before finishing the spell Dark closed his eyes and had one last thought.**_

_**((…totally fucked.))**_

This time…

Chapter 3

Confusion

The feather broke the ball on energy in half, one hit Dark and one hit Krad. Krad was taken by surprise and fell out of the air hitting the ground with a violent crash. Dark, however knew it was coming and was able to slow his decent, but hardly.

Both winged beings lay for a while before stirring only to find themselves back inside their tamers minds.

(Dark! Dark!)

/Krad…?/

((erm…?))

/wha…/

(Dark! Are you ok?)

/oh, you still alive?/

((oh, Daisuke, yeah, just tired, you?))

/Yes I am my darling, do not worry./

(not bad, the feather took the brunt of the attack, but…oh no SATOSHI)

/That's what I was worried about, if Daisuke is hurt I'll kill you./

((yeah, go check on creepy, I'll be sleeping))

/Is that so?/

With that Dark sat up, his hair shortened, spiked up, and turned red, his eyes matched the same shade as his hair and he lost at least 6 inches of height. The now transformed Daisuke got up and ran over to where he saw his classmate sitting up. He paused a few feet away where Satoshi's glasses were laying and picked them up.

Satoshi watched Daisuke approaching him and stood up. Had Daisuke really just…and then transformed? But Daisuke only transformed when he had feelings of love… does that mean that Daisuke… Satoshi shook his headno that couldn't be it, but again why did I transform… just because I let my guard down. he decided with a final shake of his head and an internal glare.

"here." Daisuke held out Satoshi's glasses and looked everywhere but into those clear blue eyes. "thanks." Satoshi took them and put them in his pocket, considering the small boy, did he like him…no…he couldn't, but there was something about the small Niwa that made Satoshi want to pin him to the ground and have him right then.

/You know I see that image too.../

/I don't know what you're talking about./ he dismissed his counterpart.

Daisuke was blushing madly and started to think wildly for something to say, when the bell rang,

(wait…school is OVER? Did you really fight for that long?)

((mmm…guess so))

(Dark?)

((mmmm?))

(something wrong?)

((nah, come on let's go, you were supposed to be home a half an hour ago))

(gah) "sorry Hiwatari-kun I..have...to.…" Daisuke's voice drifted as he realized that the bluenette was no longer standing there.

((Daisuke? Home? Remember?))

(right) and Daisuke ran for home.

Short chapter!

Coming up…..

MORE ACTION! And another charter we haven't seen much in the manga….?

Ko: NO! DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!

Me: sweatdrop erm… how did you get out?

Ko: it's actually a long story…but who cares! I'm freeeeeeeee!  
Me: tackles and pins to the ground stupid alter ego get out of here! Sorry about that! Um…right…

Ko: REVIEW!


	4. Zenjin Ājentain

Ko: Here is Chapter 4!

Me: You again! I thought you left!

Ko: You never introduced me!

Me: You're not important!

Ko: B-bu-but Yoku-sama don't you love me?

Me: grrr…. This is Koku my other EVIL half…

Ko: Call me Ko! Wait…heyy, you're the evil one! You're so hurtful!

Me: pushes Ko away any who, Thank you guys for continuing to read!

Ko: REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own a horse, 3 dogs, 2 cats, and a bunny but I do not own DNAngel.

/Satoshi's thoughts/

/Krad's thoughts/

(Daisuke's thoughts)

((Dark's thoughts))

\\thoughts of new mystery character\\ --??

* * *

Last time…

**((nah, come on let's go, you were supposed to be home a half an hour ago))**

**(gah) "sorry Hiwatari-kun I..have...to.…" Daisuke's voice drifted as he realized that the bluenette was no longer standing there.**

**((Daisuke? Home? Remember?))**

**(right) and Daisuke ran for home.**

**This time…**

Chapter 4

Zenjin Ājentain

The apartment was a mess.

/You put up quite a fight this time, darling. Were you not even intending to go tonight my dear Satoshi-sama?/

/It's just a waste of time/ panted the bluenette as he sat down exhausted in the back of Krad's mind, /The artwork in the note… doesn't exist… not anymore/ Krad seemed to be ignoring him so he pressed on, /it was destroyed by it's original creator, by a Hikari…/

/Who cares? Obviously no one told our dear Phantom Thief about that. It is a perfect opportunity to final kill Dark once and for all./

The stunning blond flipped his long ponytail over his shoulder and continued to walk around the apartment looking for the note. /Ah, here it is./

Tonight at 12:00, I will steal Zenjin _Ājentain_.

Dark

The blonde crumpled it up in his hand. /You will be mine Dark Mousy./

"What do you mean you don't know what it looks like?" Daisuke whined to his mother who was briefing him on that nights' prey. He was so worked up by the events of earlier today day, he did not feel like stealing tonight.

((geez, Dai-chan…Warn me next time!))

(huh?)

((you just thought about your kiss with creepy boy.))

(n-no, I-I d-didn't)

((then say it without the stutter.))

(Urushi!)

"Curious…" Emiko was saying while flipping through a book, "It appears that this particular artwork was destroyed some time ago…" Daisuke groaned. Suddenly serious Emiko lowered her voice, "Dai, Zenjin Ājentain was destroyed by a Hikari but we can still pick up such a strong magical signal from it." Emiko paused to let this sink it, "You must go a check it out… It is near impossible that an artwork could awaken after being destroyed. It awoke at about 2:00 this afternoon; something must have triggered it just then." Emiko's voice faded off as Dark fidgeted uncomfortably in Daisuke's mind. "Now go get changed!" said Emiko cheerfully.

Daisuke went up to his room with the black clothes his mom handed him and slowly began to put them on. It was 11:34.

(Dark…?)

((hum?))

(At 2:00 today… wasn't that around when you and Kra-)

((Speaking of, by the way, hurry up and change…I'm Bored!))

Daisuke shrugged and laughed. He pulled out a picture of Risa…nothing…he ran to his desk and looked at a picture of Riku…Still nothing…Daisuke sweatdropped nervously.

((here let me help you.)) and Dark flashed a picture of the blue eyed commander in Daisuke's head.

(hey! Dark! Don't just do that! I don't have time to…um…) It was then that Daisuke realized that he had transformed and was now inside of Dark's head.

((awww, isn't that cute! You do like creepy boy!))

(…)

((thought so!))

"Emiko!" Dark called, "I'm going!"

"Be careful!" Called Emiko from downstairs.

"I'll be just as careful as I always am!" Dark called as he transformed Wiz into his wings and jumped out Daisuke's window.

(Careful as always…? We're doomed.)

((who asked you?))

(haha)

Within the museum, a spirit within an artwork that was supposed to have been destroyed long ago was struggling impatiently against the bars on his prison. He had seen it. That afternoon, the moment Krad's and Dark's lips touched, when both there guards were down, he managed to force his way back into existence and soon, he would have a physical form once again…

Dark looked over towards the museum and noticed the police spot lights. Being anything but careful, he made sure to fly right into them so the crowd could get a good view of him before flying around the back where he would enter through the window.

Krad spotted a black winged being perched on the window beneath him and followed the thief in as quietly as possible.

Dark landed lightly on the floor and walked out into the hall. After a few soft steps the floor began to give and Dark jumped up flipped over three lasers that activated as soon as the floor fell, kicked a nearby surveillance camera so it deflected a fourth laser, and landed softly next to the room he had intended to enter. Brushing off his shoulders he turned and entered the room.

"That wasn't so hard." Dark said cockily. (Dark! Watc-) But before Daisuke had time to finish his warning, Dark had been thrown against the wall roughly by a well aimed energy ball.

"You're right," mocked Krad, "that was easy."

"Still no warm greeting, huh Krad?" Said Dark as he stood up avoiding another attack.

Krad moved sideways to keep Dark in front of him, which was increasingly difficult, considering that what Krad had in force, energy, and power, Dark had in speed, agility, and accuracy.

"Stay still Mousy so I can catch you!" Yelled Krad.

"You know, under different circumstances, I be thrilled to know how much you wanted me," mocked Dark as he dodged about 30 sharp white feathers, "but even then, I like to play hard to get!" Krad sent about 50 more feathers towards the dark kaitou and instead of dodgeing them, said purple haired teen sent just as many of his own feathers hurling right back at the homicidal angel. The feathers exploded in mid air knocking both demons to the floor.

A hundred burnt feathers fluttered down slowly to the floor leaving behind a grey mist.

It was Krad who first noticed the small broken statue that lay on the floor between the two rivals, but it was Dark who reached it first. No sooner had he grabbed the small statue than Krad had leaped on top of him pinning him to the ground. "No fair," struggled Dark, "I like to be on top!" "Why are you always so perverted!" Shouted a discussed Krad who was trying to wrestle the art work away from Dark. "I wasn't thinking anything perverted," said Dark innocently, "What were you thinking Kraddie-kins?" He's right you know… you'll scar me for life if you keep imaging Dark like that… muttered certain disgusted blue haired teen. He quickly turned over so that he had the statue behind his back and he was now on top of Krad. "That pause was all I needed! Thanks Kraddie-kins!" Said Dark cheerfully and he planted a kiss firmly on Krad's mouth before said seraph had a chance to reply.

\\and that kiss was all I needed\\

Slowly the small broken statue in Dark's hands, which resembled a piece of a piano, rose into the air. Grey light burst from the statue blinding both winged beings and encasing them in the luminous grey blaze.

"Finally free after all this time!" Said a voice that sounded that that of a young child, "Finally I will become KokuYoku!" Said Argentine.

* * *

Ko: Gasp! Argentine! No way! Didn't see that coming! Wait... He want's to be us?

Me: That's real funny Ko… and no not us...Dark and Krad

Ko: Really I didn't see that coming… and my wings are prettier than Krad's! They are whiter!

Me: Ok...wait you're serious…..

Ko: nods

Me: Well…erm… I hoped you enjoyed this chapter….PLEASE REVIEW!!  
Ko: REVIEW OR…OR…or…or…ELSE! YEAH OR ELSE!

Me: wow…real threatening Ko…

Ko: Oh yeah? Let's see you do better then….

Me: fine then… takes a big breath an screams REVIEW NOW OR I'LL HAVE ALL THE ANGELS USE YOU FOR TARGET PRACTICE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! gasps for air How was that?

Ko: Starts shaking in fear and sits down to write a review

Me: points to you Now your turn! Please include any ideas for future chapters as it will help the next chapter come faster!


End file.
